Triple Threat Chapter 4- GIANTS
by Katiana Vancelette
Summary: Well the Triple Threat is back! Sadly we are moving again...


After a few weeks, my sisters and I became quite accustomed to living between the feudal and modern worlds. We started going to school with Kagome and fighting evil demons with Inuyasha's group. Kagome didn't like the three of us, but after a while she began to not hate us as much. I suppose that's a plus? It wasn't much of a shock when years later, we felt at home. We began loving the group, getting friends, and fighting a different kind of evil. Kat had boyfriends in every village we visited, and several at home. Kai had finally became close to one guy in Kaede's village. Me? Well, I just stayed by myself. It was easier that way. I will be honest though, I did start developing feeling for the older brother of Inuyasha. His name was Sesshomaru. He was amusing. I adored the little girl with him. Her name was Rin, and every time we came across the small group, she would always come up and give me a hug. It was sweet.

Anyway, so when one day Inuyasha came to get us from school. After class we left to go home. Kai grabbed Kat's and my arms and made us stop.

"What's up?" Kat asked turning to her. We saw that she was staring off into space.

"This isn't a trip we are going to be making. The next time we jump down the well, we are going to be gone, for good." Kai said sadly.

"We should go pack our stuff up, maybe write letters to everyone?" I said sadly. "Any idea where we are going next?"

"No. All I see are giants and flying humans? I don't know. It's still very unclear." Kai blinked and looked at us. "Kira, you're right. Let's pack up and say our goodbyes."

We went back to the Higarashi residence and packed our bags. We wrote letters to everyone telling them it was our time to go. We were sad to go, but we knew it would be happening sooner or later. We went to the well and jumped. When we went through the portal, we were underwater. We swam to the surface gasping for air. They swam to land coughing up water the entire time. I looked around seeing buildings burning. I spun around quickly when I heard Kat screaming.

"What is it?" I asked seeing nothing wrong.

"My hair…. It's ruined" Kat cried

"Please tell me you are not serious." Kai looked at her in disbelief.

"Kat, we are all soaked. Suck it up and let's get to higher ground to see what's with all the noise." I snapped at her as I jumped to the closest building. Kai and Kat followed suit. We watched as people fought and ran from giant human like creatures.

"New kind of hollow?" Kat asked

"No hole" I said simply.

"Should we help them?" Kai asked watching in horror.

"Not our fight." I spoke to soon as a giant grabbed the three of us and shoved us in its mouth. We slid down its slimy throat and into its stomach. I gaged at the smell. Kat screamed again.

"I'm going to kill it. I don't care I am going to kill it."

"We are in the stomach." Kai said looking at us. "We need to get out. And before the acid starts eating away our skin. Can we use our zanpakuto?"

"Yeah." We drew our swords and cut through the stomach and exited swiftly. "We can help now. This guy made it our fight." The three of us attached in perfect unison but every time we cut off a limb it steamed and then grew back. So we did what we do when we want something dead, we cut its head off. It was only then that it stayed dead. We flashstepped roof to roof beheading as many of them as we could. A man in a green cape flew over to me while my sisters were off fighting and I got done beheading a different one.

"Move to the inner walls. We don't need more pedestrian's getting harmed."

"Dude, what inner walls?" I asked looking at him.

"Your clothes are strange. Where are you from?" He asked walking closer to me.

"Obviously not here. Who are you?" I looked him up and down.

"My name is Captain Levi. I want you to go into the inner walls. We will talk there." He flew off using a gadget.

"Yeah okay." I rolled my eyes and called for my sisters. We ran together saving people and killing the giants. When the rest of the people were in the inner wall we went to the top of the wall where the guards were. This was a bad idea on our part. The guards quickly surrounded us and we got into a fight. It was effortless for the most part. We only stopped when Captain Levi joined us and told them to stop.

"How did you three get up here?" He asked

"We jumped" Kai said simply giving him a look as if he were dumb

"That's impossible." He said with the same emotionless voice

"You are telling me that us jumping up here is impossible when you have giant people running around eating people?" Kat started laughing. Levi looked at us strangely.

"Listen Levi. We are new here, so it would be appreciated if you could tell us where we are." I said stepping forward. "I'm Kira, these are my sisters Kat and Kai." They waved smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
